A Pleasant Suprised
by rosewatcher
Summary: After a week of testing, Weiss was ready for some much needed rest. However when her partner Ruby wanted to show her something after class, she might be in for a little surprise. Whiterose, second story, first time writing something like this. RWBY belong to Roosterteeth and Monty Oum.


** Hello everyone, rosewatcher here. Here's my second attempt at another story in this website, hope it goes well. In case you're wonder, this isn't the story I mention on my other story I'm working on now. One of my friends inspired me to write this one shot, and I hope it turns out good. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. RWBY belongs to Roosterteeth production and Monty Oum.**

Weiss was sitting down listening to another one of many Professor Port's stories about his many adventures during his time. By now this has become routine when attending his classes, whether you learning anything new, interesting, or in most cases; just fine it boring. This week was especially busy for not only Weiss but the entire academy; as it was one of those weeks where every class had some sort of test that you had to study for days before; to which the heiress had no problem with due to the fact that she came ready. As a small reward to everyone for having to go through all these tests, Professor Ozpin have given everyone no extra assignments and an extended three-day weekend to let everyone rest and relax. All that is left is to get through one more class before they could finally enjoy their most needed rest.

As Weiss sat there in her spot absentminded, her thoughts were somewhere else at the moment. She was looking back to this morning.

_4 hours earlier_

Weiss has just gotten up from one of her peaceful nights. Once she sat up from her bed, she notice Yang and Blake already up and dressed for the day. She looked to her night stand next to her bed and looked at her clock to read 8:05 AM. She wasn't surprised to see Blake up this early, but was a little shocked to seeing Yang up as well, because to her knowledge: she wasn't much of an early riser. She notices Yang looking to her general direction.

"Good morning princess, slept well?" Yang asked cheerfully while making her way towards her bed with Blake next to her.

"As the matter of fact I did. Tell me, what got you so excited this morning?" She answered back as she was getting out of her bed.

"Well you know it's the last day of classes before our three-day weekend. Aren't you excited!?" Yang had a very cheerful look on her face while trying to contain her excitement. Blake just let out a light chuckle while trying to calm her partner down.

"We still have to get through today's classes first, before we can relax" Blake was having a hard time calming down her partner. Yang turns her attention to Blake.

"Come on Blakely, aren't you tired from all those tests we all had to take this week alone? I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a little fun!" Blake cheeks turn a little red due to how close Yang's face was to hers. Her face was mere inches from her own. After a moment, Weiss finally broke the silence.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but have any of you seen Ruby yet? I'm sure she is bouncing up and down all over the place telling us to wake up by now"

"Now that you mention it, where is Ruby? I'm sure she be up along with the rest of us, is she still sleeping?" Blake responded now noticing that their young leader isn't here. For as long as Weiss have known her partner/leader, she knew that she was also an early riser just like Blake and would then wake everyone else up. It was unusually to say the least to see Ruby not present at the moment.

"I wouldn't worry too much about her you guys, I'm sure she must have a good reason for not being up along with the rest of us" Yang then grab both Blake and her bags and processed towards their door. "Say princess, me and Blake -"

"Blake and I" Weiss corrected her before Yang could continue.

"Whatever, Blake and I are going to get some breakfast before classes start. Do all of us a favor and wake up our leader before she's late for class. See you later" With that the Bumblebee pair left the heiress in their dorm room. Weiss groan with a slight annoyance before making her way to her partner's bed right above hers.

"Honestly, how can she still be asleep? If she doesn't wake up soon, we'll be late for class and I won't have MY partner make us both late because I decided to wait for her" She exclaim loudly as she made her way to her still sleeping partner. She step on her bed to reach Ruby's bed and opened the curtains to show the still sleeping Ruby. Weiss stood still for a moment as she was looking at her sleeping face of her partner. '_So cute' _she thought to herself before shaking her head, realizing what she just said to herself. _'W-wait what am I thinking? I-I don't have THAT kind of feelings towards her! E-even though this dolt looks so... Focus Weiss! You don't have time for this.' _She took a deep breath and then attempt to wake Ruby.

"Ruby time to get up, we have to get ready for class" She said while nudging her shoulder, trying to wake her up. She roll around her bed in the effort to go back to sleep.

"Mmm, just five more minutes." She said while to get comfortable hugging her pillow. This made Weiss made a 'humph' before attempting to wake Ruby up again.

"Come on Ruby wake up already!" She nudges Ruby again with a little more force, causing her to finally wake up and face the not-so-pleased heiress.

"W-Weiss is that you?" Ruby was still sleepy when she sat up from her bed and was face to face with her partner.

"Of course it's me you dunce, who else would it be?" She retorted back to her.

"What time is it?" She asked Weiss while rubbing her eyes. Still not amused of having to wake up her partner, the heiress gave a small sigh before responding.

" It's almost 8:15, we still have time to get ready for class, so I'm going to get freshen up while you get out of bed" She jumped back down to the floor of their room, grab her things and then proceeded to their shared bathroom to get ready for the day, leaving Ruby still sitting on her bed. Ruby watched as her partner left to go to the bathroom; she stretches her body then rolled out of her bed landed right next to Weiss's bed with a loud thud. She slowly gather up her things, not fully awake yet, and then sat on Weiss's bed waiting for her partner to get out of the bathroom.

_'Alright, so far she hasn't caught on to my plan yet,_ _that's a good thing. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise I have for her.'_ She thought to herself while waiting to use their bathroom. '_Everything's set, now it's time to carry out my plan' _Just as she was still in her thoughts, Weiss finally came out of the bathroom fully awake, dressed.

"Ahh better, just what I needed!" She said happily as she fixated her gaze towards Ruby. "Alright Ruby, you hurry up and get ready while I get us some coffee. I expected you ready when I get back and..." She paused when she noticed Ruby wasn't paying attention. "Hey Ruby are you listening?!"

"Huh! Oh Weiss I'm sorry were you saying something?" Having lost her train of thought, she quickly brought her attention back to her partner. Not happy seeing her like this, she placed her hands on her hips, gave a 'humph' before continuing.

"I said hurry up and get ready. We don't have much time before class starts." She finished as she held out her hand to her partner to help her up. After an awkward silence, Ruby took Weiss's hand then finally got up off of bed. She quickly thanks her before she headed to their bathroom. '_What am I going to do with her?'_ Weiss thought to herself before giving a small smile and the when to get some coffee for her. About 10 minutes later, Ruby came out of the bathroom fully awake and refreshed. She put on her favorite red cape and went to gather up her things she needed for the day. Weiss came back shortly after with coffee on hand for Ruby and tea for herself.

"Here you go: cream and five sugars just the way you like it" She handed the coffee to Ruby then took a sip of her tea.

"Thanks Weiss; you're the best!" She exclaimed as she was taking a sip of her coffee.

"Y-You're welcome" Weiss responded with a bit of red on her face. '_Why am I acting like this? She was just thanking me, pull yourself together.' _She thought to herself. Trying to clear her head, she looked at the time and notice it was ten minutes before 9."Its 8:50, we have to go!" She said out loud. They finish their drinks, grabbed their things and headed out the door. Once they got to class (on time), Ruby tug on Weiss's sleeve, getting her attention.

"Umm Weiss… Are you doing anything after classes today?" She asked her while looking at her seat, feeling somewhat embarrassed. Taken by surprised by her question and her odd behavior, she replied back to her.

"No, I don't have anything planned, why?" After hearing her answer, Ruby looked to her with an excited looked in her eyes.

"Well, I was hoping we could hang out together; I want to show you something"

'_S-Show me something' _"Sure alright, but first we have to get through classes first." Soon after, the Professor show up right before the bell rang. Ruby was happy to know that her plan was coming together; all she had to do not was to get through classes.

_Present time_

Weiss was still thinking of this morning, curious to know what her dunce of a leader have in store for her. '_I wonder what it could be. She seems very excited about it. Hmmm why can't I stop thinking about her?' _Feeling frustrated about thinking of her leader during class, she felt it would be better if she stop thinking about this morning and just get through the day before she embarrass herself in front of class. She directed her attention back to Professor Port as he retells one of his many adventures. '_My goodness, how long has been talking about the same adventure now? And who is this Monty Oum he's referring too? And why does that name sound familiar?' _She can tell that this' might be the longest 30 minutes of her life.

After what seems like forever, the bell rang: signals the end of classes and the start of their three-day weekend. Everyone in class began to gather up their things as they get ready for their welled deserved break. Weiss can hear chatting among fellow classmates as they discuss their plans for the coming weekend. Even her friends from Team JNPR have plans to get out-of-town for a while, as well as the other half of team RWBY. As she was gathering up her things, her partner came up right next to her with a big smile on her face; whatever she has planned for them, she was clearly excited.

"So Weiss, are you excited that we're done with classes for the next three days? I know I am ohh I can't wait!" She said as she was bouncing up and down like the energetic teenager she is.

"Alright yes I'm excited too, so please clam down you dunce, I'm trying to gather up my things" She said, trying not to sound too harsh to her partner, but at the same time trying to get her point across. After a short while, Weiss finally gather up her things, and was now facing Ruby. "So what this you wanted to show me?" Without warning, Ruby grabbed Weiss's arm as she led her towards the exit while Weiss tried to keep up. "Ruby, I can walk fine on my own! You don't have to drag me!"

"Heh, sorry Weiss" She let go of her arm after apologizing and then went ahead to led her to their destination. They enter the hallway when they ran into the other half of Team RWBY, heading into the opposite direction, towards their dorm.

"Hey guys, why in such a hurry?" Yang asked cheerfully while eyeing the other pair.

"Me and Weiss..."

"You mean Weiss and me" Weiss retorted interrupting Ruby while crossing her arms. Ruby nodded her head while muttering 'Yes Weiss', causing Yang to smirk seeing she wasn't the only one being chew out by Weiss.

"Weiss and I are going to hang out for a while, what are you guys planning on doing?"

"Yang wanted to head to town, so we're going to head to our dorm first to get ready" Blake replied standing next to Yang.

"That's right, so while we're gone, you two better behave yourself" Yang teased while leaning over pointing her finger towards Ruby and Weiss. Ruby looked down towards her feet in slight embarrassment while Weiss moved her arms to her sides clearly don't like making fun of.

"Honestly, what do you take us for? We're just hanging out is all" She said back sounding irritated. Yang just chuckled while she grabbed Blake's arm and started heading back to their dorm.

"Whatever you say princess, we'll catch you guys later" Her and Blake both wave good-bye before turning a corner. Ruby grab Weiss's arm to get her attention.

"Come on Weiss, let get going" Weiss just gave a 'Humph' as she followed her partner.

As soon as they were out of sight, Blake looked towards her partner with a large grin on her face.

"You think she knows about Ruby's…"

"I doubt it. Knowing Weiss, I'm pretty sure she hasn't figured it out yet" Replied Yang before she could let Blake finish.

"Well they do make a good couple I think. I wish your sister good luck" It's no surprised to everyone on Team RWBY that their leader Ruby have a crush on Weiss for some time now; everyone knew except Weiss of course. She was very nervous asking her in front in their dorm; seeing if anyone barge right in during their time together she'll never here the end of it, so she came up with a simple plan so the two of them would be alone, thinking she would be more comfortable asking her somewhere more private. After five minutes of walking, they arrived at one of many courtyards around Beacon Academy. A small trail encircling around the building while several other areas have benches, gardens, fountains, and Forever Falls off in the distant. Weiss looked around, seeing no one in sight, probability off heading into town or staying inside their dorms. After some silences, Weiss finally spoke up.

"So, is this the spot you wanted to show me? Not what I was expecting" She said while placing her right arm on her side looking disappointed. Despite this, Ruby just smile at Weiss before leading them towards a large bush next to the building.

"We're almost there, the real surprise is just over here" She happily exclaimed. Confused, Weiss follow her partner to the same bush until Ruby stop at a certain spot within arm's reach of the building. She reaches out her hand out towards Weiss.

"Grab my hand Weiss, we don't want to get separated" Taken back from her gesture, she slowly grab her hand, and in an instant was lead into a small opening in the bush. Weiss was speachless to say the least, she never would've guess that one of the bushes surrounding Beacon has a hidden passage hiding in plain sight. After navigating a small maze of bushes, they arrive in a secluded area of the school, surrounded by rose bushes, a bird bath, and a bench decorated with roses. Weiss was in awe when she saw this area: variety of beautiful roses surrounding them, a small bird bath stood in the center water pouring out from the sides, and a bench looking towards the bird bath, giving off a romantic vibe.

"Wow Ruby! This place is beautiful!" She made her way to one of many roses surrounding them, not paying much attention to everything else. She smells a pink rose closest to her, marveled by its scent. "When did you find this place?" She asked while having her backed turn from Ruby.

"I founded this place sometime last week by accident. I'm glad you liked it so far" She answered while speaking softly. Weiss backed away from the roses and turn her attention to Ruby.

"I love it, thank you!" She said with a big smile on her face. Weiss's smile was enough to cause Ruby to melt on the inside. Seeing her smile made all this waiting, the testing, and all the planning worth it. Weiss made her way to the bird bath, noticing some birds on it. Just then, she felt someone came up from behind and start hugging her. Shocked, Weiss looked and saw Ruby was hugging her.

"R-Ruby, what are you doing?" her face was as red as the roses that was surrounding her. Ruby didn't say anything at first with her mind racing with her face just as red, though Weiss couldn't see it

'_Oh my god, what am I doing? I-I just let instinct took over and now I'm hugging her! What should I do now' _She thought to herself in a state of panic. '_Well, I-I came this far, might as well go for it' _"Weiss"

"Y-Yes Ruby?"

"…Thanks for everything"

"Why are you thanking me for?" Stilled shocked from her actions earlier.

"Thanks for being the best teammate I could ever asked for" After collecting her thought, she figured out what to say next. "And sorry for the trouble I caused you up to this point" This caused Weiss to break the hug, spun around so she was facing Ruby.

"Ruby Rose, now you listen to me! Whatever it is you feel sorry for, don't! When I say I wanted to become the best teammate you have, I meant it, and I still do." Ruby just looked to the ground, twiddling her fingers.

"I-I know, but it just I might have made a mistake here and there, I sometimes get on your nerves when I do. I mean I know I'm not the best leader here, but I'm trying my best everyday to make you guys proud. A-And you always there to help me out and stuff and I REALLY appreciate all the help you given me up to this point and I just wanted to say…"

"Ruby you're ranting again, stop it!" She put one finger to Ruby's lip to stop from talking.

"Sorry" They stood there for a while, not saying anything. Ruby rubbing the back of her neck while Weiss just looked to the ground. Weiss finally broke the silence.

"Thanks again for showing me this place Ruby; it's lovely." Ruby muttered a 'You're welcome' while rubbing her neck still. After taking a deep breath, Ruby spoke up.

"Umm Weiss, I have something to tell you" Weiss looked straight at Ruby when she heard her say that. This only made Ruby's face turn a darker shade of red. "I…I have a…I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU!" She blurred out. Weiss let the words sink in before her eyes went wide. Her face matches the same shade of red as Ruby's.

"H-How long?"

"E-Ever since you gave me a cup of coffee that night. I been meaning to tell you how I feel for a while now, I-I just didn't know if you have feelings for me as well" She answered back. "Please don't hate me."

Without thinking, Weiss pulled Ruby in for a kiss, which shocked Ruby at first until she returned the kiss. After what felt like minutes, they broke the kiss; looking into each other eyes. "You dunce, you big dummy, I could never hate you." Ruby just smiled when she said that, and then envelops her in a hug. She was resting her face on her neck.

"Does this mean we're..?"

"You dolt, of course this makes us a couple" She answered back while returning the hug.

They sat in the bench, snuggling together, just enjoying each other's company. A couple of birds landing on the bird bath right in front of them, enjoying each other company as well. To Weiss, this was one of the best things that could happen to her. To Ruby, her plan couldn't go any better.

"Ruby, you're in charge of telling the others about…us" Weiss said, not leaving any room for argument. Ruby just chuckles.

"Ok Weiss. Should we head back soon?"

"In a bit, just not now." She replied back as Ruby rested her head on her neck.

**Well, thanks again for reading this. I'm sorry if this seems a little rushed or just plain sucks, this is the first time I attempted to write something like this, so here hoping it turns out good. I hope you guys enjoy this little piece, something a little out of the norm for me, but I enjoyed writing this…**

"Hey Weiss?"

"Yes?"

"Who's that talking just now?"

"Hmm I don't know, but if they think he can get away with what they're doing, he got another thing coming."

"What should we do about him?"

"We'll find and kill him later."

"Hmm ok!"

**Umm, anyway leave a review, favorite whatever you like and I'll hope to see you next time…If I leave long enough.**


End file.
